The Coming of Albion
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Sequel to The Finder! When Uther discovers Merlin's magic, Arthur admits he knew - and Uther's hatred drives him to extreme measures. But, the time of The Once and Future King may not be that far away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy... *Nervous***

Footsteps bounced off the walls, down the long corridors, echoing. Quiet nervous breaths sounded along with the steps. Fire from torches flickered on the walls, brightly filling the castle like morning sun. Merlin carried a spell book in one hand, and a potion in the other, glancing over his shoulders every second.

The day before had been normal. Had, in fact, been a day Arthur had wanted to go hunting. So, as he and his manservant had been in the stables, the day had switched from normal to - okay, things like this seemed to happen often, so, normal to other normal, really - an assassin hired by Odin had been seemingly come from nowhere, and stabbed Arthur with a poisoned dagger. All while Merlin had tacked the horses. He'd heard a cry of pain, and his magic shoved the assassin across the stables until his back slammed against a wall.

Gaius had tried everything. Nothing was healing it. So, there he was, walking to the princes chamber with Arthur's last hope. The assassin probably had payed someone to enchant the knife, because the way it had infected so quickly, and started shutting down the future king's organs... Merlin turned down another hallway, and kept walk-running until he reached the door.

He pushed through it, glancing jerkily around to make sure no one was already in the room, then started flipping through the book, as he stepped around Arthur's bed, only taking a moment to look down at the man drenched in illness. His face was white as a sheet, and his eyes were sunken and vaguely red, his skin looked tighter somehow, and it caused the veins to show. Veins, which, looked unhealthily smaller...

Merlin found the spell. He knew once he'd started, he couldn't stop. He'd taken that time when the guards had left to switch with others. They wouldn't be gone for long, but hopefully just long enough... Honestly, he had no idea how long it would take, or how much it would take out of him. He didn't care. He had to save Arthur.

So, he set the potion on the desk beside the bed, kneeled, placed the book before him next to the prince, and put his finger under the first words, reading them aloud. He started quietly at first, finger moving along the page as he read. He took a deep breath, looking up at Arthur's lax face, then put one hand flat against the book, and held the other up, then read it in a stronger, more accented voice. The words slipped off his tongue, and as they did, power surged down his arm and from his hand, the healing spell causing the magic to surround the dying form.

...The halls of the large castle were again filled with the sound of quiet foot-falls. The king walked slowly toward his son's room. His shoulders were slumped and his heart was heavy. He'd been given word that Arthur would likely not make it through the night. So, he was going to say goodbye to his sole heir. Already, the town's people were gathering outside the castle, holding a candlelight vigil, saying goodbye to the beloved prince.

Uther felt as though he was walking to his own death. He didn't want to watch his only son fade away and die. It might destroy him. First he'd lost his beautiful wife to sorcery, must he now lose his son to an enchanted blade, wielded by an assassin? He king coughed back a sob, and ran the back of a gloved hand over his face to rid it of tears.

He moved toward Arthur's door, footsteps dragging as if weighed down by anvils. He reached the door and hesitated. He could hear a voice coming from within the room. The guards had just switched, and were not allowed in Arthur's room without express permission.

Terror flooded through the king's blood. What if the assassin had come to finish what he'd started? Uther drew his sword and burst into the room. He didn't see an assassin; rather, something worse.

Merlin-Arthur's manservant, knelt at the side of Arthur's bed. He had one hand on a book-an old book. The book was recognizable-a sorcerer's spell book. The young servant's eyes glowed with golden fire, as only a sorcerer's would.

Uther gaped. He dropped his sword and it clattered to the floor with a loud clang. The servant wanted to kill his son. Even if that was not what he was doing-Sorcery was banned. He would not watch the thing he hated most destroy his son.

"SORCERY! GUARDS!" he bellowed.

Uther didn't wait for the guards. He lept forward, toward the servant. "Move away from my son!" he hissed angrily.

Merlin's heart pounded, out of the corner of his eye he could see Uther lunging towards him. His blood ran loudly through his veins, and when he swallowed it felt as though he were swallowing a vein. He kept chanting, he was more than halfway through, he couldn't stop now, it would make Arthur's life pass quicker if he did. And he was so... so close.

So he picked the hand off of the book, held it out to the king, and briefly let some of his magic shift towards him, non-verbally holding him back just long enough for Merlin to finish the spell. He sped up his reciting, chest starting to heave from exertion and realization of his impending doom. But it only made him more determined to finish.

And finally, he was done, and the magic was doing its work, healing Arthur's body - saving him. Merlin let his magic flee back into him, dropping whatever enchantments he had held before.

Uther yelled in frustration as he was stopped by magic. Golden light flowed into Arthur, and Uther realized he was too late. Not only was he too late, but he'd been so blind-he'd hired a sorcerer as his son's manservant, and now, Arthur may die because of his foolishness and blindness.

Finally, Uther was able to move forward again, and move he did. He picked up his sword again, just as two guards ran in to the room. They looked at Merlin, then at the king.

"Seize him!" Uther shouted, fuming and huffing in hatred and anger.

He rushed around so that he could stand between the sorcerer and his son. Merlin-the servant-would pay for his treason with his life.

Hands gripped Merlin's biceps. He was hauled to his feet, and met Uther's angry gaze. Despite returning it with a defiant glare, his eyes were accepting. Now, he sort of hoped Arthur would stay out of it until after the execution. Maybe there was a way out of this - well, there was that one, but the knights were just following Uther's command, they didn't deserve to die for their loyalty, nor did the others that would try to stop Merlin from escaping. He didn't see any options right at that moment.

He tried not to look as he felt. Because no, he didn't want to die, not like this, and not before... Everything. Albion. But, it had been his choice, he mused. To die for his friend.

Uther strode forward until he was about two feet from Merlin. He glared into the eyes of someone who had deceived him-taken him for a fool, for so long. Sorcerer's were all to be punished.

Arthur stirred. He groaned and pulled a hand to his face. It felt like lead-heavy and sluggish. He wanted that feeling to go away. Beyond that, there was a feeling of warmth-not like the heat of a fever, but rather, a comfortable warmth. He recognized it as magic-it was just like the warmth he'd felt when Merlin had healed him the first time-back when he'd almost died as a mouse.

The young prince vaguely heard voices. They sounded blurry and under water. He forced his eyes to open, despite the pounding headache. He expected to see only Merlin-maybe Gaius, perhaps even Morgana. What he saw was not that at all.

Merlin stood between two guards-both of whom gripped his arms tightly. Before them, the king stood, fuming. Arthur sat up groggily. He didn't understand what was going on. Was this a fever dream?

"Merlin?" he asked, looking past his father's back, to the worried eyes of his friend.

"Arthur!" Merlin said, and faked a smile. "Rise and shine," he said, in the same cheery voice he used every morning, as if this were just another day. His heart still banged against his chest, thudding rather loudly, so noisily that he was almost surprised no one had mentioned the sound. He ground his teeth in annoyance when one of the guards tugged him to one direction, only for it to be evened out by the man on his other side.

Arthur rubbed the sleep from his eyes and attempted to tame his unruly hair. He watched as his father spun around to face him.

"Arthur!" Uther gasped.

"Father..." Arthur mumbled in response. He didn't understand what was happening. His mind tried to come up with the answer. Why was he here? Had Merlin forgotten to wake him for something important?

Then it all started to come back-the stable. They'd been in the stable. He had been at the door waiting for Merlin to bring the horses when-he remembered a sharm pain as something had stabbed into his side. He'd turned and come face to face with a knife wielding man. He hadn't recognized him. He'd tried to fight off the man, but he'd grown weak quickly, and he'd collapsed. The last thing he remembered was the man flying across the stable-shoved by Merlin's magic.

Merlin's magic. Arthur's mind stuttered to the answer it had been searching for and terror gripped him. He'd felt the healing flowing through him. The prince jumped up, darting across the room and looking out the window. Hundreds of people stood outside holding candles. Arthur realized he'd been dying.

He spun around and looked from Merlin to Uther and back. Arthur's blue eyes held a question he didn't want to ask. He looked intently at Merlin-and he knew. He swallowed loudly. Merlin must have healed him from his wound-one which should have killed him. And... and... had Uther caught him?

"Merlin... w... Father, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, turning to his father and looking at him with what he hoped was an indignant glare.

Merlin watched Arthur warily. He stilled looked sick, but some color was returning to his skin, at least. That's when he heard Uther reply. "My son..." he walked towards Arthur, looking over him as though he were as fragile as glass, and about to be broken any second now. "How do you feel? You have to sit, the," Uther paused, looking back at Merlin and spitting out the next word with disdain, "_sorcerer_ was doing something when I arrived."

"What?" Arthur croaked. His eyes widened. "No... No... Merlin." He looked past Uther, pushing him out of the way and clumsily moving between his father and Merlin. "I'm fine, Father! He's done nothing wrong!" he blurted. Desperation filled the prince's voice as he spoke. He couldn't let Merlin die because of him.

For a moment, he turned to Merlin, looking him in the eyes. His expression was one of dread. His father had seen. Arthur turned back to his father.

Uther roughly pulled Arthur away, a look of hatred shining in his eyes as he angrily snarled at the manservant. He looked between Arthur and Merlin. He knew they were friends, not just master and manservant, he didn't expect this to be easy for his son - but it was the right thing. He was just doing what was best for Arthur. Saving him from the pain and darkness that magic brought.

The looks the two younger men had given each other hadn't passed Uther's notice. Some emotion bubbled inside of him, anger, rage, maybe a bit of jealousy, brought by the look haunting his son's eyes. He pushed them away.

"I'm doing what is best for you. You had a sorcerer in your service - I fully regret putting him there. I am at fault for this."

Arthur frowned and shoved his father's hand away from him. "No! You think you're doing what is right by murdering innocent people-by murdering Merlin? Why should he be killed for something he was born with! What you do-it isn't right, it isn't just-it's wrong."

The prince stepped between Merlin and Uther again. He swallowed loudly, feeling a wave of dizzyness wash over him-and his side hurt, but he had to make his father understand. He had to end the bloodshed. He couldn't watch Merlin die. He shuddered at the very thought.

"Arthur, no!" Uther heard the by exclaim. Red obscured his vision. He knew, Arthur had known about his manservants magic. And he hadn't told him, he hadn't... 'Born with it'. Three little words echoed through his mind. Born with it. Is that what Merlin had told him? That he was born with it? No magic-user was born with it - that was impossible.

"Is that what he told you? And you believed him? That he was... Born with it?" Uther barked a ragefilled laugh that had taken on a sickening calm tint.

Arthur tensed. "Oh, and you've never lied to me? At least he was HONEST. Please, for once, listen to reason! What if it had been myself who was born with magic. What would you do then... tell me, Father. Would you have me hung in the courtyard?" Arthur's voice took on a similar calm.

He'd hoped this day would never come-the day when he was forced to choose between his father, and his friends. He had to not only choose between people he cared about-but honor. To side with his father was to let Merlin die. It was wrong, and he knew it. To side with Merlin was to become a dissapointment to his father, as well as cause his father shame before the whole kingdom. Yet, the prince couldn't go against his conscience-he couldn't see an innocent man killed.

"Yes," Uther answered. Even the guards seemed to be uncomfortable now, uncomfortable or shocked, or perhaps both. "Magic is evil - it would destroy you," the king argued, forever trapped in his ways.

"Arthur," Merlin sounded exhausted. Uther wouldn't listen to reason, he never would, not when it came to that subject. The one thing he held above his own kin, the one thing that meant more to him than his own flesh and blood - his hatred of magic.

Arthur took a stumbling step backwards. His expression was one of shock and betrayal. He'd known his father hated magic, but his hatred was destroying him. He had always claimed magic was evil, but what the king of Camelot was proving was not the evil of magic, but rather, the evil and pain caused by hatred.

"You're wrong, and you can't even see it," Arthur spoke in a quiet whisper. "If Merlin is to die, then you will have to sentence me as well, because I will live by the same rules as everyone else who harbors a sorcerer-and I will not stand idly by while you murder yet another innocent."

Arthur felt his heart crushed. It hurt-more than he could put into words. He backed up until he stood beside Merlin. "If I am to die, then I will die with a clear conscience, knowing I have done right." Even as he spoke, his lips trembled and his blue eyes reddened slightly as he held back tears of complete betrayal.

"Don't be ridiculous, Arthur!" Uther exclaimed, facing the two.

Merlin cringed. "Don't," he whispered to the prince. He swallowed harshly, closing his eyes. Uther's reply came.

"Yes. You do, and if you do not..." Uther's eyes brimmed with pain, "Do not change your ways, then I will have no choice." Merlin's expression changed into something else entirely. No longer the acceptance held in his eyes, he threw himself forward only to be held back by the guards. Chest rising and falling in quick rapid breaths, his disbelieving eyes started to fill with gold.

"Throw them in the dungeons! Separate cells!" Uther realized the ring no longer worked. Fuming, he ripped it from his finger, flinging it to the ground.

Arthur's arm was pulled by one of the guards. He glared at his father, unbelief still shone in his eyes. He looked back at Merlin, who actually looked angry, for the first time in-well, really the first time Arthur could remember.

His world was changing, and possibly coming to an end. He glanced once more at his father, then let himself be dragged into the hall. He could feel the knife wound in his side stretched to a painfull point. He walked a bit faster so as not to be dragged, which seemed to hurt more.

He spared a glance at Merlin. Emotions tore through blue eyes. There were too many emotions to express; betrayal, fear, pain, sadness, gratefulness, and loyalty. He didn't know what would happen from there, but he would not give up without a fight.

Even as the thought crossed his mind, the prince glimpsed Morgana as she peered around the corner from her room. She clearly had missed all that had happened. Her pale eyes looked on with worry as the guards dragged Arthur and Merlin toward the dungeons.

The doors of the hall slammed loudly, leaving only the scuffling sound of shoes on stone as the prince and the warlock were taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mersan123: Why thank you! I'm glad you think so! :D Merci beaucoup!**

**Guest: Yes, that is true...**

**Alaia Skyhawk: *Laughing* BAhahaha, oh, wouldn't that be funny - I mean, awkward... xD I would say poor Uther, but I just... can't. Not feeling it. ;)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yeah, I normally don't like or pity him, so...! Just sharin' the hate, haha. ;) And yeah, he should have, but, it's too late now! Wow. Good guess. Yes, Morgana is in this chapter... and probably/maybe will have a larger part in this story.**

It had been hours. Hours of silence and darkness. Merlin sat with his back against the wall of the cell, arm resting on a knee, watching the firelight flickering.

He figured it was now or never to try and start a conversation. "He was angry; people say things they don't mean when they're angry," he said, still staring straight in front of himself.

Arthur-who was in the next cell over-sighed and turned his head in the direction of Merlin's voice. "No... he meant that. We both know he did."

Merlin stayed silent for several moments. "I'm not going to let you die - I won't, I'll do everything in my power to stop it."

Arthur shook his head. "I know; but Merlin... I would do the same for you-so there we have a problem," the prince stated. He had no intention of letting Merlin die, and he was going to do everything in his power to get Merlin freed.

"Good thing I have so much practice saving you, then," Merlin's lips twitched up in a smile. He brought a hand to his throat, pulling the neckerchief away from his neck as though it were somehow suffocating him. He lazily dropped his hand again, sighing.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, running both hands through his hair. He'd never felt so helpless before. "You have a spell for unlocking doors, don't you? Why don't you just... get out? I'll stay and cover for you-and you could come up with a plan to get me out." Arthur hoped Merlin would accept that.

Merlin was hesitant for a moment. He didn't wish to have to kill any of Camelot's knights or the guards if they tried to stop him, and even if he merely threw them against walls - he'd worked with Gaius long enough to know that quite a few head wounds could be fatal. He didn't like the thought, but the plan wasn't a bad one. "You want me to?" he asked, standing up even as he did.

"Merlin, would I have said it, if I didn't want you to?" he asked. "I swear, even in situations like this, you're still an idiot." He tried to his usual teasing tone, but it didn't work out as well as he'd hoped it would-it sounded strained.

Merlin grinned. "And you're still a prat; some things really never change." He looked at the guards playing poker a ways a way, then at the door. He glanced back at Arthur, then looked once more at the lock, "_Tospringe_." The lock popped off and the door creaked open. Momentarily he looked back again, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Arthur nodded and waved a hand at Merlin to hurry up. He leaned back against the wall and stayed silently, not giving any hint to the guards that anything was wrong. He would wait.

Merlin turned around, when he felt something hard hitting him in the solar plexus area. Sort of like when Arthur would jab him with a dulled training sword. Confusion dulled his senses, and he felt sluggish. It was a strange sensation - Like somehow he was in pain while being numb. He looked down, brow furrowed, and vision seeming to go in and out. He put a hand to his lower chest, smacking something solid and firm. His frown morphed into a look of surprise, and in his state of shock he stumbled backwards, body tilting dangerously as he started to drift to the floor.

Arthur had watched Merlin start off-however, he didn't get far. Arthur had been forced to watch in horror as a short bolt from a crossbow hit Merlin.

"NO!" Arthur stood up, rushed the short distance to the bars and slammed against them. The prince felt his stomache drop. His vision ran red and he watched helplessly as Merlin began to fall. "No..." his voice trailed slightly.

Merlin was still alive. Maybe he could heal himself? He had to. Arthur wouldn't watch him die. He couldn't do anything-what was he supposed to do? He swallowed convulsively.

"Merlin? Merlin, answer me." His plea was desperate.

Sharp pain started to fan out from the bolt. Merlin gasped, foggy mind trying to register the last several seconds. The door slamming again made him flinch, and vaguely he heard voices and footsteps leaving. He 'hmm'ed, tipping to his knees. He put a hand on the floor to steady himself, and tried to draw his legs underneath of him once more to stand.

It only resulted in a clumsy attempt to stand up, then once again landing on his knees. He blinked up at the prince. 'Answer me.' He tried to. "Arthur?" His voice sounded strange - younger.

Arthur moved to the window from which he could look into Merlin's cell. He looked at his friend, who was now sitting lamely on the floor as blood slowly seeped around the crossbow's arrow.

Arthur glanced at the door of his cell and yelled for someone to call the physician. Surely they wouldn't let Merlin die in the cell like this-before the execution (Which Arthur still intended to stop-somehow)

"It's not that bad-right? You'll be fine-and you'll be back to polishing my armor in no time," Arthur stated, hating how shaky his voice sounded.

Merlin momentarily tried to come up with a retort, perhaps something about socks or mornings, but when he thought about it, it was as if something dropped inside of his chest heavily. No, he didn't want to joke, he just wanted to sleep. He leaned back against the hard bed, staring up at the roof.

His entire form jerked, and reality snapped back from the cloudy mess of tired nothing. "AaAhwh-" his breath hitched like a strange hiccup.

Arthur flinched at the sound of pain. There wasn't a thing he could do. He was helpless, and he was entirely at fault for Merlin's pain. If he'd been more careful, then Merlin wouldn't have had to heal him in the first place-and Uther wouldn't have caught him-and he wouldn't have been in the cells. Thus leading up to-he wouldn't have been shot.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I got you into this," he whispered.

Merlin frowned. "'S my choice, to heal you," he mumbled, "I got me into," gasp, "this. Do 't 'gain in a heartbeat..." he tried to lighten the tone in his voice, "Though I don' really enjoy the thought of dying," he laughed, but it was too quite, and too high.

"You're not going to die, Merlin," the prince stated with all the certainty he could muster.

Arthur ran a cold, trembling hand over his face. He looked toward the door. Surely they would send Gaius. One could not hold a public execution without people to execute... again, there wouldn't be one, but Uther had planned for one, so they wouldn't dare let Merlin die in the cells like this.

Arthur didn't know much of medicine, or healing, but he knew that Merln's lungs hadn't been hit-other wise he'd likely be dead already, or close. So, that was something. Still... he couldn't see where the bolt had hit-not through the dark.

"Not going to die? Now or tomorrow?" Merlin asked. He didn't want to die by way of public execution. Be made an example of. And he certainly didn't want Arthur to die because of his slip up. Maybe it would be best to die from the bolt. If he survived till tomorrow, to be executed, would it be pyre, hanging, beheading? Just for something he'd been born with? And his friends in Camelot, they wouldn't know that - Uther would never admit it. Would they feel angry, betrayed, because they thought Merlin was stupid enough to practice sorcery in Camelot?

Would Arthur really die because of him? As far as Merlin was concerned, Arthur's life was worth a thousand of his own.

"Not now, or tomorrow. We're going to get out of this, I promise you-whatever it takes." Arthur meant every word he spoke. He would do whatever he had to to save the life of the one who had saved his life so many times before. No matter what.

...Morgana's heels clicked on the stone floor, green dress falling past her ankles. Her dark hair was pulled back in a lose braid. Gwen walked at her side. A disgruntled Gaius passed them, and she was honestly shaken by his appearance. She'd never seen him like that. He didn't even acknowledge Gwen and herself. He looked somehow older, and the hands that carried his medical supplies quaked. "Gaius?" she said softly, and her voice nearly trembled. He didn't so much as glance back.

She sped up her pace.

Gwen walked beside the Lady Morgana, silently keeping in step with her. Gwen's brown eyes stared at the stone floor beneath her as she walked. She didn't know what to say. Merlin had told Morgana and her about his magic a month before-after the incident with the sorcerer known as the Finder. Now-somehow-Uther had discovered as well.

Gwen finally broke the silence between them as she turned to Morgana and asked, "What are we going to do? We can't just leave him and Arthur to die." Her voice was laced with worry. She returned her gaze to the floor, shaking her head and walking on, even as she listened for Morgana's response.

Morgana glanced sideways. "I don't know. We'll think of something," she said, determined. It wasn't right, what Uther did. But now, what lengths was he going to, even threatening to execute his own son? There was a big part of her that wished Flynn had killed him. And that side was growing stronger every day, every moment. She wanted him dead.

Gwen nodded and walked along beside Morgana. She held a basket in her hands-their ticket into the cells-food for the prisoners. She ran through ideas in her head, trying to think of something. She cocked her head to one side and clenched her teeth in frustration. "No matter what we do-even if we get them out, the king will still search for them, won't he?" she asked quietly. Surely there had to be a way.

"Not if he's dead," Morgana's voice started off in the normal lighter tone, then briefly switched darker. She clenched her jaw. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I will speak with him - try to convince him against what he's doing. And if not, we will find a way to get them out."

Gwen's gentle eyes looked up in slight shock. She quickly adjusted and nodded. "Sometimes, I do find myself wishing him dead-it scares me. But Arthur will make a wise, just, and kind king. He'll be nothing like his father-he's already proved it."

They reached the staircase that lead down to the dungeons and headed downward. Gwen quited her voice so as not to be overheard.

"Yes," Morgana agreed quietly. They walked past the guards, and deeper, to where the cells were. Her green dress rustled against the old stray and stones on the floor. She looked at her maidservant, then looked away, green eyes sparkling nervously as they reached the last cells, where Arthur and Merlin were. "Arthur? Merlin?" Yes, that time, her voice did shake. She placed her hands against cold bars, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark light.

Arthur jolted in surprise. He moved from his place by the window to Merlin's cell, and walked to the front of the cell, putting his hands on the bar beside Morgana's. He nodded to her and Gwen.

"Morgana, Gwen-you shouldn't be here, you both know it isn't safe." he still hadn't compeltely recovered from the shock of watching Merlin shot. Luckily, Gaius had come. Merlin would live for tonight-and Arthur would ensure that he would keep living for a long time to come. For the time being, Merlin had been a bit out of it.

Morgana snorted, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head, a small smile gracing her lips, "Has that ever stopped me before?" She sobered again. "What happened? I thought - Gaius believed you wouldn't make it through the night," her voice grew shockingly gentle. She looked him over, as if expecting to see guts spilling out or that he was missing a leg.

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "Merlin-" he stated, figuring that was explanation enough. "Merlin did something-I'll live. Thank you." He nodded to her, then looked to Gwen. She smiled softly and looked down, avoiding his gaze. He turned back to Morgana. "Merlin's been shot. Gaius says he'll be all right-but not if we can't find some way out of this execution penalty." he stated quietly.

Morgana nodded, closing her eyes and for a moment letting her head drop. She breathed sharply, looking back up into blue eyes. Even as she looked at Arthur, she spoke to Gwen. "Gwen, please get horses ready." She started talking to the prince again. "You have to give us time - buy as much as you can. Do you think you can manage that, Arthur?" the last sentence held a sibling-teasing tone.

Gwen nodded, wondering what Morgana had planned. Arthur simply rolled his eyes. "I can manage a lot of things. What are you planning, Morgana?" he asked, narrowing blue eyes to look at her more intently.

She smirked. "I'm sure." Momentarily she looked back at Gwen, "Thank you." She looked back, letting her hands drop against her green skirt. "Just stay alive until I get back. And if Merlin wakes, tell him of this?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course-But Morgana, what are you doing?" He put a hand throught bars and let it rest on her arm. He looked her in the eye and waited.

Meanwhile, Gwen left the basket, which actually did contain food, and turned away, leaving Morgana and Arthur to talk while she herself headed off to the stables to ready Morgana's and her own horse for an unknown journey. She wondered where it was that Morgana intended to go.

Morgana looked at the guards someways behind her, then back to Arthur. Red lips pulled back into a small smile, and she whispered her reply, quiet enough for the other men to never have a clue as to what she planned.

Arthur's eyes widened slightly and he looked doubtful, but he'd promised Merlin he would find a way out-no matter what. He nodded gravely. "Be careful, Morgana," he whispered. "I'll buy you all the time you need." With that, he turned back to the window to Merlin's cell to check on his friend. He nodded once more to Morgana, smiling softly at her, glad that she was willing to help him-and Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mersan123: Muahaha, we're evil. This one explains her plan near the very end!**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thank you! Well, the answer, is in this chapter...**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Great... writing? That is the highest of compliments! *Grinning madly* Thank you!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Haha, sorry for the surprise! :D Okay, not really sorry, but I can still say it, right...? Hahaaha. Yep, I suppose she does...!**

**Superwholockdrem: Oh no, rant away, I love reading rants! xD Glad you like the way we're going with Morgana and Uther's characters, then!**

Merlin woke with a groan. He tried to move, only to have several bones cracking at the same time. He choked on a gasp, pain shooting from his ribcage, like claws digging into his flesh and pressing down heavily. He panted, chest rising and falling as if some overworked animal on its death bed. "Arthur? Arthur?" he repeated, panic starting to blossom inside of him. Was he alone? Why was it dark? Why did it hurt so much?

Arthur flinched awake, flailing his arms and snorting. He stood up and gripped the window bars, looking through them, and through the dark, to where Merlin would be. "Easy, easy... calm down Merlin. I'm here. It's still night. Gaius removed the bolt. He said you're going to make a full recovery," Arthur stated tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up.

Merlin nodded, trying to relax. Somehow, he'd been moved to the bed, he noted. He rested his head back on the pillow. "Are you okay? Has Uther come down yet?" Behind his voice hid some raw emotion.

"No, not yet." He doubted his father even wanted to see him (any more than he wanted to see his father right then.) He felt as though he barely knew the man anymore. He'd always known his father could be unreasonable, but he'd always thought that Uther would do right, if it really came down to it. It turned out, he'd been wrong.

"All right," Merlin relaxed slightly. Blue eyes blinked up at the dull roof. It was dark; he'd never liked the dark. Darkness reminded him of being trapped, and being alone. It was peaceful, and quiet, and for that, he liked it. But it was pressing, confining. Hollow and selfish, because in the dark, there was only you, and your thoughts were only directed on you - and everything that hurt.

More subconsciously then not, he murmured something, and his eyes changed. Warm, golden light started to flow from him, and though it was silent, somehow there was a song in the light. A song of a soul, perhaps.

Arthur nodded, watching Merlin as gold light slowly floated around him. He smiled slightly, watching the light around Merlin. At least Merlin seemed more comfortable now.

"Oh, Morgana came by. She has a plan-an idea really. She's with us on this, she and Gwen both."

Merlin smiled.

...Uther walked down the steps. He felt... resigned. Arthur would change his mind, he would see the truth, or at least, Uther was trying to convince himself of that. He stepped into the dungeons, walking towards the end, where the sorcerer and the king's son were being held. He stopped in front of Arthur's cell, one gloved hand gripping a cold iron bar.

Arthur looked up, meeting his father's gaze. He wanted to say so much-but what was there to say? The king wouldn't listen to reason. Reason had left him so long ago, and Arthur had simply not seen it.

"What is it, Sire?" Arthur asked with a voice completely void of emotion.

"Have you rethought what you said? Surely you wouldn't die for a servant - and one that practiced magic?

Arthur gritted his teeth. His father never changed. He glared out of the cell. "Why? What crime has he committed? He saved my life-remember? It was the reason you appointed him! He has never used his magic for wrong, surely you must know that!"

"I know one thing, sorcery will not be allowed, not now, and not ever. It is banned, and he would have known it's not permitted! Why are you siding with him - with _them_, over your own father?"

"Why would I not side with the same man who said he would hang me if I'd been born like Merlin? Why do you think... Sire?"

"That is your choice, then."

...It had been several hours of riding, and they were almost there. Morgana felt apprehension rising inside of her. As she remounted from getting a drink from a stream, she was reminded once again why she was glad she'd decided against a dress, and just gone for a white blouse, black pants, and knee high boots.

She caught back up with Guinevere. "We're almost there," she informed.

Gwen nodded and ran a hand through her windblown curls. "Do you really think we'll get any help? I know we need it-but... do you trust anyone there to actually help us?" she asked.

"Yes. I do," Morgana replied. "We'll find help, I'm sure of it - surely we wouldn't be turned away?" She could see smoke rising in the distance. She tapped her heels into the white mare's sides, and the response was instant - the horse leapt into a strong-gated canter.

Gwen followed, speeding her horse to match pace with the other. She too could see the smoke rising in the distance. Chimney fire from several small cottages-she guessed.

They rose over a hill, and halted their horses for a moment. The village of Ealdor lie in the valley bellow, calm and undesturbed. Gwen hoped Morgana was correct-that someone here would help. She knew that Merlin's mother lived here, and that she would be more than willing to help. But would there be any others?

Morgana took the lead, and once they reached the bottom of the hill, she dismounted. Pulling the reins from the mare's neck, she waited for Gwen, before walking forward. Soon they were passing fences and small homes within the village. She dodged out of the way of a man pushing a cart full of what looked like carrots, and stepped over a close-to-rabid-with-fear chicken. "Excuse me," she said, speaking to a woman scrapping a rake over dirty straw littering the ground. The woman looked up.

Morgana smiled kindly, holding her hands out to her sides as she started to speak, "Forgive me - But I'm looking for a woman named Hunith?"

"She's just past that cottage, Miss."

"Thank you."

Gwen dismounted and followed Morgana, smiling at people who smiled at her. She lead her horse, quickly catching up to Morgana and taking her horse as well. "What do you mean to tell her? And how will she be able to help?" Gwen asked. She only knew a bit of Morgana's plan. She knew as much as getting to Ealdor, and talking to Hunith, also that they were getting help, but that was about all she knew.

Morgana decided to try and explain. "Do you remember when Uther got the rings? Do you remember The Finder? Or, do you remember when Merlin and Arthur disappeared at the same time as the wizard... Kalian did?"

Gwen tilted her head forward and frowned slightly, looking intently at her mistress. "Yes, what of them?" she asked. Even after the words left her lips, she wondered; were they here? If so, would they help? "Do you suppose they're here?"

"Merlin told me that they helped Kalian escape, and sent him to Ealdor... And when Flynn - The Finder - was in Camelot, Merlin sent him to Ealdor as well."

"Oh, I had no idea," Gwen said quietly, glancing around. She and Morgana walked side by side toward the place they'd been told to go to find Hunith. Gwen hoped that they would be able to find help-they owed it to Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana tied her horse to a pole that was made for that, and ran a hand over the sweat-glistened neck. The morning sun shone brightly and warmly, but it only reminded the Lady Morgana that time was running out. "Do you want to stay with the horses? It should only take me a moment to speak with her - She's a mother, all I will have to do is mention an injured Merlin and she'll be packing," Morgana smiled with an emotion like fondness.

Morgana quickly started her search for Merlin's mother. She followed where the woman had said, and found a small house behind the other. Hastily she knocked on the door.

Hunith opened the door hastily, having been sweeping just inside anyway. She peered out the door, which she'd cracked open a few inches. She recognized the Lady Morgana and glanced behind her, expecting to see Merlin-she had no luck.

"Lady Morgana, is everything all right? How is Merlin?" she asked..

"Somethings happened," Morgana tried not to just jump into the story in a blast of words. "Arthur was injured - Merlin had to heal him. Uther saw, and, I'm sure you can guess what comes next," she said bitterly. "He was shot - and his execution is set for today." Oh. Right. Hunith had no idea that Morgana knew about his magic. "He healed him, that is, with his Gift. I know, don't worry." She didn't pause long enough for Hunith to speak, "Flynn and Kalian, are they here? In Ealdor? Are there others that would help?"

Hunith took in the stream of information. She covered her mouth with a shaking hand and she turned pale. Her son, shot? A look of determination spread over her face. She wouldn't let the king of Camelot kill her son.

"Yes, they're here," she responded, glad her voice sounded so strong. She'd been ill recently, and wasn't entirely well, but now, nothing would stop her.

"They're staying at the inn near the edge of town-if we head back the way you came, we can stop and speak with them. Others... there are only a mere few... but they are farmers and can do little to help... but still, I will gather all who are willing to come."

The woman prepared to leave, gathering a few things and then heading back to the door where she'd left Morgana. "We ought to hurry," she stated


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Why thank you! Gramercy! That means so much! Of course he's infuriating! He was born that way! ;)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: "We are! YEE HAW!" ~ VanillaJ's words, *laughing***

**Patiku: I'm glad! Here it is!**

Through the small window in his cell, Arthur watched the sun rise in the distance. The execution was set of evening-so there was still time. Uther had come again to speak to him-and the conversation had ended the same way. His father didn't want to kill him, but the man was set in his ways.

Arthur sighed quietly, then slowly moved through the cell until he could look into Merlin's cell beside his. "How are you feeling?" he asked, looking through the still-dark cell.

Merlin nodded. "I'm all right. Okay, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm alive. There, I'm alive." He wasn't even sure at this point what he was saying, he was just talking, and planning on continuing to do doing just that. Nothing better to do while they waited. "I guess Uther figured out the ring didn't work anymore. Took quite a while. Bet he's not s'happy now. After this I'm going to go to the tavern for real - not an excuse while I save the whole of Camelot," Merlin grinned, "But no. I'm going to go to the tavern."

Arthur laughed a single 'ha' and grinned-an actual smile for the first time in what felt like ages. "All right-I'll join-drinks will be on me." Neither of them would speak of their upcoming death. There was still time for Morgana to come back-hopefully with help-lots of it preferably.

...Morgana could see him sitting in the corner booth. Hunith and Gwen had gone searching for Kalian, as Morgana had said she would find Flynn. Her boots clacked against the wooden flooring of the Inn. No doubt he knew she was coming. She looked behind herself, the movement tossing her dark braid over a shoulder.

She sat down on the opposite bench seat in front of him.

Flynn blinked owlishly at Morgana. "Make yourself at home," he smiled in amusement, wondering what the king's ward was doing here. "I assume you're here on business, not because you missed me," he laughed. He crossed his arms and leaned back, waiting for the young woman to state her reason for finding him-she did seem like a woman who had a reason for almost everything after all. He vaguely wondered if perhaps the ring Uther had somehow started working again. Perhaps that was why Morgana was here?

"Can't it be both?" She smirked slightly, but it fell off her face as she came back to the reason for being there. "Merlin and Arthur are set to be executed sun-down," she said it bluntly. She didn't like beating around the bush, and the way and places she was raised, most people did just that. It was nice to be able to be blunt for once.

Flynn nodded focusing on what Morgana was saying now. "All right, business now then," he stated with a half-smile. "So our 'wonderful' king discovered Merlin's secret... They should've let me kill him, then perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess." He shrugged, but didn't dismiss the subject. He would help-of course. He owed that much to Merlin-and perhaps the prince wasn't so bad either.

"You didn't see me trying to stop you," Morgana's voice shook slightly, and her words were rushed, voice lowering to a soft yet angry hum. She swallowed, well-defined jaw clenching. "He's-" she stopped herself from going off on a rant. There was a time and place, and now wasn't either. Her friends were about to be executed. The man whom she'd grown up with and learned to call brother, who she would be proud of to see on the throne, and the other whom taught her the past month all she knew now about magic, and had somehow brightened Camelot.

"Uther? He's a wicked man who really has little more right than a beetle to live; yes?" Flynn asked, but didn't wait for a reply. He stood up and moved away from the table, pausing to look back at Morgana. "We've little time to waste... besides-I've been dying to pay Uther a visit." The last statement came out as a growl, and was nearly silent.

He held a hand toward Morgana, silently offering to help her up.

She took the offered hand, standing gracefully. She looked cautiously around the Inn, trying to remember which direction Hunith and Gwen had left to. Actually, she didn't need to, because three figures were now moving towards them, the two she recognized as the ones mentioned, but the man, she assumed was Kalian.

Hunith led the other two forward and stopped in front of Morgana. "We should leave now."

Flynn shook his head and looked at Hunith, replying, "You should stay."

"I'm not leaving my son to die at the hands of Uther Pendragon!" the worried mother retorted.

"I know-but you've not been well, and we need to get to Camelot quickly-I'm sorry to say this, but you would slow us down."

Hunith looked shocked, Kalian didn't look fazed at all, and Gwen looked like she didn't want any part of the conversation. "You're telling me I shouldn't come?"

"Yes-I promise you Merlin will be safe. It would be best if you stayed-trust me," Flynn stated, looking Hunith in the eyes and waiting for her response.

After a short pause, she nodded, but waved a finger in the sorcerer's face. "You keep your word-Merlin will live."

Flynn nodded, then turned to Morgana. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Morgana nodded in reply, turning around, the group of four leaving the Inn - and the quite worried mother. The pale-skinned woman pushed through the door, the warm light that had been there before was starting to dwindle. Clouds had started to form in the sky, puffy and grey. They all headed towards the Inn's stables, going in to get the horses. Gwen and Morgana's horses had been left near the entrance, as they'd just needed a very temporary place for them while they found Kalian and Flynn.

Birds sang and bugs chirped along with them, but slowly the creature's voices started disappearing, and the smell of rain gathering in the sky enhanced. Morgana mounted, and waited for the others to bring their horses out of the stalls. She could feel her heart beat starting to pick up. They still had hours of riding before they got to Camelot.

Hopefully they would get there in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**MerlinMorgana1579: Mhm! Yes, I wanted her to be accepting in this fic, and it sort of fit, so... What do you mean Mordred Uther? Kill him, you mean? Hahaha, no, I thought the same thing, play match maker if you'd like... *Laughs***

**Mersan123: Yes, even more so in this chapter, sorry to say... He's not a good guy in this fic, but he wasn't in the show, in my opinion, so, anyways! Let the show go on, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**CHARLES CHUKU: YUp yup... Thank you for reviewing, and even more thanks for reading! :D Here's the next chapter... (Obviously, *Snorts, laughs at self* I like to state the obvious, so...)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, Merlin actually thinks sort of the same thing later on in this chapter, so... Thank you!  
><strong>

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: I suppose, with his wife, I get it, but for whatever reasons, he's one of the few characters that I never even pitied. I normally pity about every bad character at least once, but nope, not him, *Shrugs* Strange, I guess? Maybe? Anyways... Haha. Yeah, no, he doesn't, *Laughs***

It was several hours later, mid-day, perhaps. Merlin put the back of his hand on his forehead, and rested the other over the wound, lightly pressing against the bandages. His lower jaw inched to the right before snapping back together, teeth clacking. He repeated the same motion several times, the teeth hitting each other being the only sound in his cell. He was restless, and he wanted to pace. Pain under his ribs reminded him why he wasn't already doing just that.

Arthur was staring out into the courtyard, pondering how they were going to die. He hoped it would be quick-not burning or hanging. So... beheading really. The prince shook his head, snapping himself out of those thoughts. It was foolish. Morgana had a plan. She would make it in time-he had to believe that, for himself, and for Merlin.

"How are you-considering the circumstances?" Arthur asked quietly, pushing away from his spot by the window and looking into Merlin's cell. It was still dark in the cells, despite the sun slowly climbing in the sky. He waited for Merlin to respond.

"Not great - and you?" Merlin asked, lifting his head just enough to momentarily look at Arthur, before he let it drop back onto the pillow.

The prince sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm alive-and I mean for us to stay that way. Morgana will come through, I trust her."

"I know. As do I," Merlin briefly remembered the times the Great Dragon had warned him of the 'witch'. She was a seer, but after everything that had happened since Kalian, everything had changed. He'd even taught her several spells, which she'd picked up easy enough. Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Arthur, himself, they all knew each other's secrets, and every one of them was loyal. To a fault, at times. They had to rely on each other in this place they lived. This time.

Arthur nodded. It was truly good to have people one could trust-most of all Merlin. So he was unwilling that Merlin would die because of him. He'd previously thought that if worse came to worst, he would fake Merlin's death, and tell his father that he'd had a change of heart-killed Merlin, and wanted to be back at his father's side. Still, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. It would be like banishing Merlin, and he didn't deserve that. Besides, Arthur didn't want to lie to his father-then again...

He shook the thought off, refocusing. "Merlin, I'm sorry I got you into this. It's my fault isn't it?"

Merlin frowned in confusion. "It is not your fault, Arthur," he returned. "It's mine, and it's Uther's, but it's not yours. I was careless, and now we're both sorry for it. But it was Uther's decisions that got us here. What have you done that makes you think it's you fault? What looks like it _might_ have been caused by your actions? Can you tell me something? Can you actually? When you think about it, the whole picture, not a small detail of the painting?"

Arthur smiled half-heartedly. "I've been careless too. We both know it." He sighed and leaned againt the cold wall of his cell.

Merlin didn't answer for a long while. "Well, since it's a personality trait, it can't possibly be as bad," he spoke quietly, his voice steady; but laced with a more light-hearted, bantering tone.

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed. "Hardly-that makes you being a clumsy idiot a personality trait as well?" he asked, trying to sound as teasing as he could manage in their situation.

"Em - " Merlin pressed his lips together, "I'd say more part of my charm." Footsteps echoing, coming towards them, pulled his attention away.

The door to the dungeon creaked open, and the king strode in. He wore a glowering expression. His eyes were dark and full of nothing but rage. He walked toward the cells and stood before the one the sorcerer was in.

"Father..." Arthur started.

"Do not speak to me! I do not know you!" Uther shouted, pointing an accusing finger in at Arthur, then turning toward the other prisoner. "What have you to say for yourself-sorcerer?"

Merlin struggled to a sitting position, and by the time he succeeded he was out of breath and leaning back against the wall, pressing harder against the slowly healing wound. He glared, defiant, keeping words from rolling off of his tongue.

Uther's lips curled in a grimace-like smile as he watched the traitor struggle to sit up. "You will answer the king when you are spoken to-traitor. Is that understood?" he asked. Uther moved forward, gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white. His face wore an expression of hate that wasn't natural.

"Yes, _Sire_," Merlin ground out, trying to hold back cocky comments. Hey, insulting the prince had worked out well, but he doubted it would work out if he did the same to the king.

Uther nodded his approval. Then the anger returned. "You-you betrayed me. I was such a fool not to see it. I trusted you in the fight against magic..." he ran one hand over the cold sweat on his forehead. "...I was so blind. You were the enemy-you, and other menaces like you are the poison in the world. If I could, I would see you-you who are less than human-destroyed. There is no place for you in Camelot."

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed, moving forward and gripping the bars of his cell.

"ARTHUR!" Uther held up a hand. "I will hear nothing from you-you are no one to me. Do not speak." He shook his head. His only son was not but a liar, a traitor, and a disappointment.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "I have more humanity than you - so doesn't that make me more human?" he challenged, words rushed together.

Uther grimaced and sucked air in between clenched teeth, then let it all back out in a hiss. "No-it does not. You have shown me one thing. I have not yet completed my task-I have not been ruthless enough in my pursuit of your kind. Also, this situation has taught me that..." he paused to glance at Arthur for a moment. "...I cannot trust anyone, not even those close to me, whom I had thought worthy of my trust."

Merlin leaned forward, frustration rising. He yelped in pain, wrapping his arms around his abdomen and letting his head thump back against the wall, sucking in gasps through his mouth. He snapped his jaws together, pale, shaking fingers gripping the edges of his jacket sleeves until the discomfort subsided.

Arthur looked in at Merlin, worry lining his features as he heard the sound of pain from his friend. The prince looked back at Uther, anger rising in his own blue eyes. How could his father be so blind? So hateful? What made him into this-this monster? The man outside the cell was hardly recognizable as his father. he was consumed by rage.

Uther looked in at Merlin with an unconcerned expression. "I do not pity you. You deserve no pity. You worked your evil in my kingdom, and you took my son down with you. He has been destroyed by your magic, and now, I will once again purge my kingdom."

"This is -" Merlin didn't finish his whispered sentence, only blew through into his next, "_I've saved_ your life, I've saved Camelot, I've saved the lives of the ones around you while you sat back demanding executions of my kin, of my friends," his voice shook in pain, or anger, or sadness, or maybe all of the above, "Your own son shows his own opinion on something, he disagrees with one thing that you say and you hand him over to the executioners! He has his own life, he deserves to live it the way he believes is right! But his belief's aren't aligned perfectly with yours, and you disown him! You hate him for having a mind of his own!

If you want to kill me, kill me! But you're going to murder your own flesh and blood? You kill men, women and children for their very existence! If you had known what I was, what I _am_, you would have sent men to Ealdor! Would you have hurt my mother when she tried to stop you? Would you have forced Arthur to watch as I burned, or as the sound of my neck breaking filled Camelot's courtyard? And he would never have even known what could have been, the future that would have been built - but if I've learned one thing, it is that fate does not just let go - destiny has a way of coming about one way or another. Perhaps it would have made Arthur realize his place as The Once and Future King. There are a million different paths, but they all end the same way! Albion, the return of my kind," Merlin stopped, trying to hide his trembling. Perhaps he had been holding emotions and thoughts in for too long.

"And how does it feel - to know that nothing you do can stop destiny?"

Uther was fuming now. "There will never be magic here! Never. It will die with you! Both of you. How I wish Arthur had not betrayed me-that he would be standing by my side in this-but he has made his choice clear, and there is a law against treason. For his treason, he is given death. He knew that when he allied himself with the likes of you. I will see you burned, and you will die in ashes knowing that there will be a second Purge, and it will be greater than the first. My efforts will be doubled. The druids, Ealdor, for harboring one of more sorcerers... they will all burn by my hand. Do not think your supposed destiny will save Arthur-or yourself."

"Father! The people of Ealdor are innocent! They've done nothing wrong, they didn't know. Why do you hate s-"

"ENOUGH! I will not hear another word from you!" Uther's face was red from anger as he shook a fist at the young man.

Merlin's rage turned to regret, and dread crossed his expression. Gaius had always warned him about his mouth running away from him. Agony from the wound temporarily blinded him, but he stayed in silence, shaken. A second Purge. His mother, the druids... He pulled his legs sluggishly onto the bed, resting his elbows against his knees and pressing his palms into his temples, quaking fingers curling, nails scrapping at his scalp.

Even with Morgana's plan, what were they supposed to do? What after escaping?

"You would kill him? You would kill Arthur?" He wouldn't stop pushing that one question. Desperation started clawing up his spine. Even if Morgana got there in time, the Purge, hiding, banishment. Death, pain, fire. And somehow, that's what it all came back to. Would Uther go through with it in the end? Yes. Yes, he would.

"Yes; He left me no choice." The king's voice was cold and held no emotion whatsoever. He turned on a heel and strode away, fists clenched at his sides. He left the cells, slamming the large door behind him.

Arthur sighed, sniffed, and kept back the hurt and frustration knowing that his father truly didn't hold any care for him. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears that slowly formed in them. "They'll come," he said, glad that at least his voice sounded strong.

"Arthur - I'm sorry, for not... For... If I hadn't shown you my magic, if I'd somehow avoided the 'mouse' situation, we wouldn't be here. Maybe I told you to soon - we could have avoided this, and... " He let his arms drop to his sides, one knee unbending, booted foot hitting the floor. He rested one arm on the other, still-bent knee. Merlin was confident that they wouldn't die this way. It was a public execution - the people loved Arthur more than they feared their current king. They trusted and hoped for peace in the future, peace brought by Arthur. They wouldn't just stand by and watch, surely?

Arthur shrugged. "No, Merlin, like you said-something about destiny I think. It has a way of doing what it wants, and giving you no say either way... don't blame yourself."

Merlin realized, up to that point, he couldn't remember admitting his frustrations or doubts to Arthur before. He pushed the thought away, going back to the conversation. "Yes. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Great Dragon: I'M SO HONORED! *takes deep breath* Sorry, writing this chapter has got me in this weird state of mind... *Sort of laughs* I'm so glad though! This is the PERFECT review, EXACTLY what I needed, if I do say so... VanillaJ and I were just talking about how it would be really great to get a review JUST like that one. Thank. You. So. Much. Okay, I suggest... Emachinescat, for actual fics, Hannah Lynn McDonald for poetry (And she actually has a One!Shot up, with a pretty angsty Merlin...) And I don't know if I've favorited any other Merlin fics that are chapter-fics, but I might have, so, you might wanna check my favorites. (I feel bad, I don't even remember if I've favorited any good ones other than the writers I suggested...)**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: That is both a gift, and a curse. And thank you! Here's some darker-side Morgana, just a warning... But she's still not a 'bad guy' in this story. **

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yeah, he actually said that to Merlin's face in the show, so... "You are a trusted ally in the fight against magic." Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny Uther, that's where Arthur gets his oblivious-ness... And, I'm not going to spoil anything, you'll see what happens, ;) HAHAHHAHAhahaha... Mordred Uther works just as well though, no worries. Could also say "Pull a Mordred on Uther", meaning, kill him... ;)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Yes! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, the guards know about everything, *Laughs* I'm surprised they don't know about Merlin's magic, I mean... Watch, they do, and they secretly know about The Once and Future King, and are rooting for Emrys all this time ;) *Laughs* Sorry, I do that, go off on AU ideas...**

**Mersan123: Ain't that the truth. Thank you!**

Morgana let the afternoon sunlight shine against her face. She stood outside of the stables, waiting for the others. She'd already untacked and fed her horse - even though a servant had insisted to take over for her. She pulled her hair out of the braid, flicking out hay sticks to the ground. She breathed out a soft sigh, letting her now-wavy hair fall down over her back. Through emerald eyes she watched the two pyres being put up in the court yard. As soon as the others came, she would ask Frey if they could stay with her and her Guardian, then she would speak with the king.

Gwen, Kalian, and Flynn all left the stable and walked toward Morgana, halting beside her. Gwen's gaze shifted to the pyres. She swallowed convulsively and brought a hand to her face. She ran the other through her hair worriedly. "I'm glad we're not too late," she whispered as though someone would overhear her. "How do we mean to free them?" Gwen asked, looking to Morgana for an answer.

Morgana looked at her maidservant - and friend. "I'm going to talk to the king - then, when he so blatantly refuses, I can only see one option; breaking them out of the cells." She turned back around, looking at Kalian, "You know where Frey lives? I need you to wait for me." Her voice darkened, "I need to speak with Uther," she spat the name venomously, like poison on her tongue.

Gwen and Kalian nodded. Gwen, for one, was glad that someone had a plan. Flynn looked at Morgana, seeming to be silently deciding something.

"If Uther does refuse-violently so-as we both know he will, then breaking Merlin and the prince out of the dungeon will not be enough." He gave the Lady Morgana a meaningfull look-he knew she understood. Of everyone here, she WOULD understand.

Morgana returned his gaze. She smirked. Actually smirked. She raised her eyebrows, "You're right - which is why there is only one true course of action that will be left," she replied. They both knew what. She'd never hated someone as much as she hated Uther Pendragon. There would hardly be something in her that would mourn.

Flynn nodded in agreement and understanding. He'd actually found someone who finally understood his hatred of the king of Camelot-What made it better yet, was that Morgana was Uther's own family, and STILL hated him. The man was clueless, and foolish, and doomed to end in blood, and alone-having driven everyone away-hated by all. Flynn was certain, he'd seen it-the future-he knew.

"I suppose we ought to hurry..." Flynn stated, nodding toward the pyres and then looking back at the others.

Morgana turned around, and started walking towards the castle. She was sore from the ride, annoyed by it, and now her emotions weren't restrained by anything but a sliver of lady-like elegance. She had a feeling this conversation would not be a pleasant one.

She quickly walked through the corridors once inside, and lost in her thoughts, found herself at the throne room from subconscious habit. Well, that's where he would be at this time of day, anyway. She pushed open the doors, walking inside the room, her heels hitting the floor and echoing to sound louder than they truly were. "You, Uther Pendragon, are a _foo_l."

Uther looked up from the meeting. His eyes widened slightly and he looked around at his advisors. "You are all dismissed." They nodded, leaving, passing Morgana on their way out. The king looked at his ward. "Morgana, you shall not address me in such a way, and certainly not when I'm in the midst of a meeting."

Morgana barked a high laugh, smiling a condescending smile. "I'll address you as I wish when your son's - my brother's - execution is set for sundown. On. Your. Order. Do you really think it will stand? Do you think the people will sit back and watch as the prince burns? The people adore Arthur. They'll never let it happen, and, in fact, nor will I."

Uther slammed a fist down on the arm of his throne and stood. "Morgana, he has committed treason, and the punishment stands." Uther's face paled as his mind recalled what she'd said, 'my brother.' Did she know? Did she know that she was in fact his daughter. He swallowed harshly. She wasn't meant to know. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The punishment st-" Morgana stopped to huff a humorless laugh. "What do I mean?!" her voice raised without raising, as it sometimes did. "What do you think I mean?" she asked incredulously, angry.

Uther's hands shook. "Who told you?" he gaped. He didn't know who would have told her. All who knew were dead, or sworn to silence. He looked at his ward-his daughter-and took a halting step toward her.

From just outside the room, Flynn listened-waiting-backi ng up Morgana. If her life where to be threatened, he would ensure that she lived-beyond that, she was about to discover who she was... as it seemed.

"Who told me?" Morgana asked, keeping the confusion out of her voice. Whatever it was that Uther thought she was talking about - she was going to find out. And that meant playing her part, in, whatever this was. "You truly think I'm that blind? That you could manipulate me?"

Uther swallowed dryly and looked around. "It was a lie. Whoever told you-they lied. Did Merlin tell you? Was it him? He's a sorcerer-Morgana, all those with magic are evil, and liars."

"You are the one that lied! Don't try and blame it on Merlin, because he's the easy way out of this. No. Merlin's not at fault for anything but saving a life - surely you can't put him to death for that? Oh, but don't even answer, because you will come up with something, some reason that he needs to die. Don't make up excuses," her voice turned into a sound less than human, "Tell me! Say it! Tell me the truth - say it! Say your secret, say it aloud - I want to hear it from you!"

"IT's not true-the lie that I am your father is just that! A LIE!" he exclaimed, not once thinking that he'd been tricked into answering her.

Flynn continued to listen from just outside. His eyes smoldered with fire and he smiled slightly. Morgana knew now. Uther was truly hated.

Silence filled the room. The look that gleamed in Morgana's eye was perhaps even stronger than Uther's hatred for magic. "I hope..." she had to take a deep breathe and try again, "When you die, that the devil takes it upon himself to show you the true meaning of pain; _Uth_er." Her voice was void of anything. Void of emotion and lacking in everything that makes up humanity.

She realized it was the sound of every single feeling held in one voice. And it made her sound less than alive.

She walked towards the door, eyes swimming, but no tears fell.

Uther watched her leave. He shuddered in anger. His face was red, and he let out an angry sputtering curse. He would speak to her. She would apologize for her outburst. "Morgana!" But she didn't turn around. He'd simply follow her later. She would listen to reason.

Morgana pulled the black handle with one hand, her other gripped the door when it creaked open. She slipped outside, eyes meeting Flynn's. She was sure that she should have been surprised by seeing him there, but she felt nothing more than what she'd felt before. She tried to hold back screaming comments of hate - the guards inside and the knights walking through close-by hallways making her chose holding it in over being arrested herself.

Flynn nodded slowly and waited for the woman to move-she could take all the time she needed. For an instant, Flynn looked back at the room Morgana had come from.

"Uther will pay with his life."

That was all he said. It was a promise, and it would be fulfilled, of that, he was certain.


	7. Chapter 7

**GUEST: Well, nope! **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hahaha yep, that Creek... Well, we're drawing close to the ending, so... Perhaps even the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one - my computer was getting jumpy, we sort of had to rush it!**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: OOooohhh I've done that before, a bad guy turning good... Yup, it does make sense! And oh, she has the most beautiful dresses! Goodness, yes! Yeah, I doubt Arthur's execution would ever go over well... in any reality... Merling. It sounds cute. Sort of like a baby bird... xD Oh how many times I had to edit Merling out of my Merlin fics.**

**MerlinMorgana1579: That has to be a new thing - pull a Mordred on somebody. A Flynn indeed...! And no need to worry, I believe that she always has that dark side, as does everyone - but in this reality, it won't take flight, most likely... **

**The Great Dragon: Oh thank you thank you! I'm glad! :D I was a bit rushed in my writing near the end of this chapter, so I apologize ahead of time... Anyways. YAY! *Grinning madly* VanillaJ and I both love your reviews, I think I can speak for the both of us... ;) :D Ooh, which oneshot?**

**Hasenpfeffer: Oohhh, well, I'm glad you happened across it! :D *Claps happily* And thank you for taking the time to review! Yep, he did dig his hole pretty deep...**

Arthur paced the foor of his cell. The day was slowly passing. He'd heard no word from anyone. Still-he wouldn't give up hope. He would trust that Morgana and Gwen would come back, that they found help, and that he and Merlin would live to 'fight another day' as it were.

He wondered-if Morgana had found Flynn and Kalian, how exactly would they help. The prince had a feeling he knew-at least, he knew the kind of help they could expect from Flynn... the sorcerer hated Uther. A year ago, Arthur would have killed Flynn for the things he said-now? Now, he was realizing that he was actually correct. Uther was hateful, angry, and lost. Still... Arthur didn't want him to die.

Whatever happened, he would have to accept it as what it was-he simply hoped that the outcome would bring peace to Camelot.

"Merlin, if we... if the others don't come in time-there's something I want to say..."

Merlin looked out the window at the pyres, ignoring the sharp agony tearing through his chest. "No, you don't have to say anything, we're going to survive, they'll come. Besides, there's nothing you need to say -"

Arthur shook his heaad. "Merlin, shh... I want to say it. You're right-they'll be here, but I still need to say it." He paused to let the words come correctly. "I'm honored to you have you as my friend-I'm honored that you trust me... and thank you, Merlin, for everything."

"You're saying that to keep me washing your socks," Merlin joked, then sobered. "It's an honor to be by your side."

Arthur laughed quietly and shook his head. "No, I'm saying it because it's true. If we make it out alive though-you're still washing my socks."

Merlin looked through the other window without moving his head, still resting it against the wall next to the first window that saw the courtyard. "Wouldn't count on it," Merlin mumbled.

"I'm sure you wouldn't-but I didn't say you had the choice," Arthur replied, trying to keep their conversation light. Was this 'light'? It always seemed to come back to his socks-he snorted at the humorous thought.

Merlin laughed. He moved away from the window to where the back of his head rested against the grey wall, and he sat on the bed with one knee pulled towards his chest and an arm draped over it. "Yet you never seem to notice waiting a few weeks for it to happen."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "I notice." He moved closer to Merlin's cell and glanced in at the young warlock. "From now on, I'll bring them by Gauis' quarters and leave them in your room-I'm sure they would be noticed much faster that way." He smiled and his eyes narrowed in a sarcastic, yet teasing grin.

Merlin snorted, "No doubt," he returned. "I'm surprised no one has mentioned it - you can all but smell it through your shoes," the warlock returned with a grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hardly-you're just complaining because you have to deal with it." He was glad of the temporary teasing and light mood. It was far better than standing in silence.

Merlin gagged, covering his mouth with a hand, "You try washing them by hand, you would complain, too."

"Ah, yes. Maybe I would. But luckily, I have a servant to do it for me." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Morgana walked down the long hallway, having just come from Frey's house for Gwen and Kalian. She didn't miss the looks Gwen had shot her, but she wasn't going to explain what had happened, either. She had her hands clenched at her sides, long hair bouncing as she walked.

The others followed her to the dungeons. They all knew what it had come to. They were rescuing the prisoners-at whatever cost. It was the four of them against all the guards in Camelot.

Gwen wondered what would happen-if they would succeed, and if Arthur would become king. Kalian mostly focused on watching for any trouble... guards, nobles or otherwise, and Flynn focused on the only course of action that would end the slaughter of those with magic-Arthur had to become king, and to ensure that-Uther needed to die.

"How are we to get in?" Gwen questioned quietly, breaking the silence.

"The guards won't deny _Uth_er's _beloved_ ward," Morgana replied, "As for what will come after we get them out - I just suppose we must wait and see," with at least four of them with magic, and the fact that the knights were extremely loyal to Arthur - She knew they wouldn't be killed, but to escape without all of them being captured? Like she had told Gwen. They would get away however they could.

Gwen nodded, that was the best answer she would recieve for the time, and it was enough. She could see the guards at the stairwell that lead to the cells. She stayed back, letting Morgana speak to them.

Kalian and Flynn stayed back, not looking at the guards so as not to be recognized.

Morgana walked forward, smoothing out the grey-white material of her blouse and feeling the cold metal-like silver around her midsection. The guards looked up at her, and stood from the table they sat around. "Lady Morgana?" one asked, confusion written in his voice.

"I'm going to see Arthur," she replied, her voice growing soft and lady-like.

"But the king ordered no one to be let in."

"Yes, but surely you will let us," she waved to the ones behind her, "Go in? To say goodbye? They're are friends, I-" she faked a sorrowful hitch in her voice, "I want to speak with them one last time."

The guards looked torn, but finally one of them broke, "All right; just don't take to long."

"Thank you," Morgana smiled a gentle smile, green eyes shimmering. She started walking forward.

The others followed. Gwen was surprised that Morgana lied so easily. Kalian and Flynn simply marveled at the guards' stupidity. They reached the cells, and they could hear shuffling in the far cells-as well as a conversation about... socks?

Morgana had a brief moment of pause when they reached where Arthur and Merlin were. Arthur and her were truly siblings, half siblings. She moved forward again. "Arthur? Merlin?" she called to the two men, looking in through the darkness with searching eyes.

"Morgana?" it was Merlin's voice. She could hear many things in it; pain, relief, question.

There was the sound of someone trying to stand, then a whispered exclamation of discomfort. "Merlin? Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yes," he replied, voice strained.

Arthur moved forward, gripping the bars and looking out. He'd never been so happy to see them-or the two sorcerers with them. He shook his head and spoke to Morgana. "No-he's not all right. Gaius helped him as much as he could, but he's not healed..."

Morgana nodded, her eyes adjusting to the darkness enough to see light blues staring back at her. She walked to the warlock's cell, "What was the..."

"_Aspring_," came Arthur's manservant's gasp, and the lock all but exploded, blue eyes switching to golden. She moved inside hastily, and whispered into her hand, a flame coming to life to light the room for her. She looked over the man who now kneeled on the floor with a palm against the ground to keep himself from pitching forward again. She crouched, keeping her feet underneath of her as she tried to help Merlin straighten up enough to see the wound.

He cringed as he obeyed, grimacing silently as she pulled up his shirt and peeled away the bandages.

She placed a hand over the rather disgusting looking wound, and felt Merlin gripping her wrist. He told her a healing spell, and she repeated it after him, her eyes starting to change.

In that moment, the door to the cells burst open and Uther came in. He gasped in shock as he came face to face with two sorcerers, a servant, and Morgana, in one of the cells, with the other sorcerer-not only that, but her hand glowed with magic, and she was speaking the the tongue of the old language.

"TREASON!" he bellowed, feeling his world coming crashing around him. "GAURDS! Seize the witch and the others!" he bellowed.

He'd not been thinking. He'd forgotten that he stood only feet away from two sorcerers. Kalian turned away without concern, heading to Arthur's cell and unlocking the door. Flynn focused on Uther.

"You-you all... conspired against me? You wanted to overthrow me and destroy Camelot?!" he shouted.

"No... you destroyed it with your hatred and lies," Flynn stated calmly.

Uther drew his sword and lunged toward Flynn. "You'll all pay with your lives, every one of you!"

Flynn easily sidestepped the king's mad lunge. He wanted to destroy Uther-but again, Merlin had been right; to kill Uther using magic would only prove him right. The second time Uther jumped toward him, sword forward, an angry look in his eyes, Flynn simply avoided him again, this time, tripping the king as he did so.

Uther fell, staggered, and tried to regain his balance. Flynn shoved him forward, and Uther fell, landing on his own sword-drawn to kill the others, but instead ending his own life.

Merlin quickly thanked Morgana, and struggled to stand. He felt her magic pulsing into the wound, healing it. She pulled her hand back, and he tugged his tunic down, all but running out of the cell.

Morgana didn't move, just stared at Uther, eyes void of anything even like 'care'. She breathed heavily, trying not to tip over, the healing spell taking energy out of her body.

Merlin's hand caught the cell door's frame, and he stood looking down at the dying Uther. Dying, choking, gasping.

Flynn looked down at Uther-who'd died at his own hand-more or less anyway. He watched as Arthur ran from his cell and knelt beside Uther's dying form.

"Father..." Arthur whispered.

"You have betrayed me... you... and Morgana, are nothing."

Arthur felt his heart break a little. Even as he lay dying, he would not take back his hatred. Arthur knew that it was his father's fault that he was dying. It was his own fault. His hatred caused this. "We didn't betray you."

"You did." the king gasped.

Arthur stayed silent this time, finding arguing pointless.

"Magic... is evil."

Arthur shook his head, but didn't speak. He'd seen what happened. It was Uther's anger, rage, and hate that had driven him to his own demise. Still, the young prince couldn't help the tears that built in blue eyes. He didn't want for his father to die, but he could already tell he was slipping away.

Emrys swallowed harshly, still standing in the doorway. He quietly moved, fingers fiddling with lose strings on the ends of his sleeves. He stood behind the prince, ducking his head and staying silent.

Arthur stayed beside his father as the man breathed his last. Truly though, the man dying wasn't his father-his father had died a very long time ago. The man dying beside him was the king of Camelot, and he was wrong.

Finally, Uther's heart stopped and his eyes slid closed. He breathed no more. Arthur found that he couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come. He hated to say it, but he felt a relief. He didn't have to hide the truth anymore. But he would miss his father-his councel... that is-when he wasn't being hateful.

"We must... bury him," Arthur stated quietly, looking up at the others. As he turned, his eyes met Morgana's, then Gwen's, then Merlin's. He looked into Merlin's eyes. There was no hate there-no triumph. In fact, none of the sorcerer's looked triumphant. They looked like they'd won a battle that had already spilled to much blood. No one looked truly pleased-there was darkness in all eyes.

Merlin took a halting step forward. "Sire - " he was stopped as the guards trampled in, armor and weapons clanking noisily. They all stopped, looking down at the king. The corpse, the shell of the man. They all looked shocked and at a loss. The king was dead; there was no one left but Arthur. He was the last heir.

There were long seconds of silence and confusion, before they all looked to him - looked to him for leadership.

Arthur looked up, and finally stood. "The king... is dead." The guards looked completely at a loss. "He-his body must be prepared for... the funeral."

The guards didn't move.

"Go."

They instantly complied this time, seeing nothing else to do. Besides, they had never wanted the prince dead. They had all started to think that Uther had lost his mind-now that he was gone, Arthur would live. No one saw cause to oppose him.

They picked up Uther's body, and started to move back the way in which they had come.

Merlin finished his sentence in a quiet voice, "Your _father_ was proud of you." Arthur had to believe it - because even if the man Uther had become, because of his hate, had disowned Arthur, somewhere inside was still the father who was indeed proud. His father, his true father, had loved him.

Arthur nodded. "I can only hope." He watched as the guards took away his father. He looked around the room at the people. Merlin, his servant and trusted friend. Morgana, the woman he'd grown up with and trusted. Gwen, the kindhearted servant who never hated a soul. Kalian and Flynn, sorcerers who'd both come to help him-despite him being the son of their enemy. He nodded to each and every one of them.

"I promise you all-things will change. A new age will come. Peace, rather than fear, will rule."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Great Dragon: Ooohhh yes! I agree! :D HER POETRY IS AMAZING! Anyways... *Grins* Yup - socks, XD HAHhahahaha, then you and your friends sound pretty awesome, hahaha! Yup, he's dead..! Thank you thank you so much! :D I'm glad you enjoyed! God bless you, too!**

**Hasenpfeffer: Confetti, it's a parade! *Throws confetti as well* Yeah, well, now you know, if your execution is looming ahead, just find someone who will have a conversation about socks with you...**

**Mersan124: Yep! Didn't want magic to be the cause of his death - because obviously, that worked _so well _in the show... :P So, he died by his own hand, one way or another!**

**CHARLES CHUKU: LONG LIVE THE KING! ;) :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Yep, but I had to say that Merling does sound like an adorable baby bird... Phillip, which two characters, may I ask? Yep, I adore her dresses and cloaks... Um... yes... we did kill him... O:) *Evil laughter* I'm not sorry, muahha. **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Why thank you! :D**

**EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE EPILOGUE:**

Only a few short days later, the large throne room was filled with noblemen and women, townspeople and knights. The large room was quiet. Arthur stood at the head of the room before the throne. He knelt before it, as the man before him asked him if he swore to uphold the laws of Camelot.

"I do."

He was asked if he would keep his oath to protect the people of the kingdom.

"I will."

The cerminony continued on slowly. The people in the crowd watched in silence-but happiness. Everyone there knew beyond a doubt that Prince Arthur-soon to be King Arthur, would be a far better, wiser and kinder king than his father had been. Everyone had come for the cerimony; the citizens of Camelot-nobles and commoners, servants-even a few sorcerers and druids-still in secret-but there none-the-less.

Finally, the crown was placed on Arthur's head and he was pronounced king-he stood and turned bowing slightly to the crowd.

Merlin stood near the front, next to Gaius. Someone started yelling, a knight, then the others followed. "Long live the King!" Sunlight poured into the room. Merlin's expression held one strong emotion - pride. The next strongest - hope.

In fact, those two emotions shone on every face inside the large room.

Merlin could recognize several voices; Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, and Flynn.

"Long live the King!"

**THE END**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for sticking with us! From an idea to practically a series... a trilogy! THANK YOU! *Hugs all around* :D God bless you all!**


End file.
